1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint stirring blade with an upper handle section and a lower section with tapers and holes therethrough and more particularly pertains to stirring paint in a can more thoroughly through a blade with contoured edges and holes extending therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint stirring blades of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, paint stirring blades of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of stirring paint while in a can in a more thorough and efficient manner through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,678 a containerized liquid stirrer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,017 discloses a paint stirrer paddle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,418 discloses the design of a paint stirring paddle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,601 discloses the design of a combined paint paddle and scraper tool.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,629 discloses the design of a paint mixing paddle.
In this respect, the paint stirring blade with an upper handle section and a lower section with tapers and holes therethrough according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stirring paint in a can more thoroughly through a blade with contoured edges and holes extending therethrough.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved paint stirring blade with an upper handle section and a lower section with tapers and holes therethrough which can be used to stir paint in a can more thoroughly through a blade with contoured edges and holes extending therethrough. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.